harveybeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Beaks
Harvey Beaks is the main protagonist of Harvey Beaks. Harvey has a big head and an even bigger heart, which is why everyone in Bigbark Woods loves him! He may be a rule follower, but after Fee and Foo share some amazing adventures with him, this bird might just spread his wings. Appearance Harvey is an blue bird who is known for his over-sized head. He has round eyes, light blue feathers, and a yellow beak. His usual outfit consists of a light green shirt and dark green shorts. Personality Harvey is a well-behaved kid who lives by the rules and gets a kick out of making his world a nice, neat and orderly place, but behind his innocence burns an adventurous, yet thoughtful spirit. He is not a kid who can easily break rules, so in order to get the most out of life, he re-writes them in his own earnest way. Where Harvey leads, his best friends, Fee and Foo always follow. Fee and Foo’s wild nature inspire him to take bigger risks. With friends like these, Harvey might get into more trouble, but he will also have more fun. Despite his kind nature, he has shown signs of instability, especially when his actions or ideas are disputed or not followed. He also exhibits signs of incontrollable anger as he tends to begin acting like the person he thinks he is when he wears different clothing or when he is told he is a bad person and begins to behave erratically. Relationships Fee and Foo Harvey and the two are best friends, and they get into all kinds of trouble. In "The Rent Bike," Foo is highlighted as slightly weird, as he stares at a ladybug on a stick, and eats it shortly after. "Anti-Valentine's Day," Fee is highlighted as the brain of the group. But, like her brother, possesses an adventurous spirit. Harvey usually backs down an idea, but sometimes agrees, usually in defeat. Miriam Beaks and Irving Beaks Harvey initially gets along with them very well, and his parents therefore think he's perfect. He tries disapproving the opinion, but gets in hot water when they ground him in "Anti-Valentine's Day," for giving Miriam a perturbed card. Dade Despite the fact that Dade despises Fee and Foo, Harvey still considers Dade as one of his best friends. In fact, they have been best friends before Fee and Foo entered Harvey's life (as shown in "Old Fashioned Dade"). However, Harvey is still prone to being critical of Dade when he complains about the twins, much to Dade's dismay. Piri Piri Technobear Rooter Princess Claire Jeremy Egg Kratz Trivia *Harvey is named after the show's creator, Carl Harvey Greenblatt. *Harvey's eyes are shown to be orange in the episodes "Pe-Choo!" and "The Rentl Bike." *Harvey has a birthmark shaped like a mermaid under his right as shown in "Harvey's First Scar." *He has a small bladder caused by a genetic trait from his mother, as revealed in "A Tail of Les Squirrels." *It is also revealed in "A Tail of Les Squirrels" that Harvey's favorite ice cream is mint chocolate chip. *He said that he could be allergic to coconuts, as revealed from "Princess is Better Than You." *It is revealed on the creator's blog and in "Certified Babysitter" that Harvey is 9 years old. *Harvey and Princess are the only two characters shown with last names. *Harvey's favorite finger is the index finger as shown in "The Finger" Quotes Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Furry